


Holiday Fun

by velvetjinx



Series: A Toy's Not Just For Christmas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, big dick bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: There is NO WAY Steve is gonna fuck Bucky with that green, glittery, Christmas-tree shaped sex toy. Is there?





	Holiday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Square 21: "trope: holiday fic".

Bucky glared at the object in Steve’s hand. “Steve. What the fuck is that?”

Steve fought a grin. “It’s a festive sex toy! So we can be kinky _and_ Christmassy all at once!”

“No.”

Steve’s face fell. “No?”

“No. I’m not putting it in your ass, and you are _definitely_ not putting it in mine. Nothing green and glittery is going anywhere in me. And that’s final.”

Bucky was still glaring, and Steve felt his expression turn mulish. The Christmas tree-shaped toy dangled from his fingers as his eyes narrowed.

“Fine. I’ll just use it on myself, then.”

“What?” Bucky gaped at him. “You wouldn’t. Why would you do that?”

“Look at it, Buck,” Steve replied, tone dreamy. “Think how those ridges would feel inside. Even better if I was fucking you while you moved it inside me.”

“Hrrm,” Bucky choked out. “That’s, uh. That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Shame you don’t want me to use it on you,” Steve said with a sigh. 

Bucky growled. “Stop trying to manipulate me, Steve.”

“Why? Is it working?”

Bucky paused for a moment. “Maybe.”

Steve couldn’t help but smirk. 

***

Lying on his back, Bucky buried nine inches in his ass, was possibly Steve’s favorite place to be. He moaned as Bucky shifted slightly, and held up the lubed toy.

“Ready?” he asked, and Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, put it in me.”

Steve reached down and scrunched himself up so he could reach, pushing the toy slowly into Bucky’s ass. 

“Hnnnngh, god, Steve, fuck!” Bucky cursed as the bottom of the toy pressed against his hole. “Hnngh, I wish you could move it inside me.”

Steve smirked and held up a small device. “Your wish is my command,” he said gleefully, and pressed the control to make the toy pulse up and down. 

“Oh god, fuck, Steve, fuck, you bastard, you could have warned me, fuuuuuuck,” Bucky moaned. 

Grinning, Steve dragged him down into a kiss. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Bucky nodded and began to thrust, but he was slow to find a rhythm as every time the toy moved his hips jerked. “Oh god, Steve, you have no idea how good this feels.”

“Yeah, baby? Does it feel good, fucking me while the toy fucks you?”

“Oh god, yeah!”

“How about now?” Steve asked, expression wicked as he pressed the button to make it vibrate.

“Jesusfuckgod _Steve_ ,” Bucky cried out, losing his rhythm entirely. 

“Should I make it stop?” Steve asked, as casually as he could while getting fucked by Bucky’s big, thick cock. 

“Don’t you dare, oh fuck, Steve, fuck you’ve gotta try this, oh my god.”

“I will later. I’ll probably do a better job of fucking you with it inside me, too.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky growled and his focus sharpened, as he started pounding Steve’s ass at a pace which had them both moaning. Steve spat on his palm and began to stroke himself in time with Bucky’s thrusts. When Bucky shifted his hips slightly, hitting that spot inside him, Steve's cock jumped in his hand and he cried out.

“Good?” Bucky asked, panting with exertion, and Steve nodded frantically.

“Fuck, yeah, so good, don’t stop!”

Bucky did as he was told, their bodies moving in tandem as Bucky pounded Steve through the mattress until both of them were glistening with sweat. 

Steve reached for the control, and pushed it onto the highest vibrate setting. Bucky groaned loudly, hips snapping forward.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m close,” Bucky gasped.

“Yeah, Buck, come for me, wanna see you come, want you to come inside of me.”

Bucky's thrusts sped up, as Steve squeezed his fingers into Bucky's asscheeks hard enough to bruise. “Oh fuck, oh god, Steve, fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, oh god!” he cried out as he thrust deep inside Steve, coming hard.

Steve switched off the toy as Bucky twitched slightly, oversensitive, breathing harshly as he slowly pulled out.

“God, Steve, look at that pretty hole,” Bucky murmured. “You look so good with my come dripping out of you.”

“Bucky!” Steve whined, and Bucky grinned. He took hold of Steve’s cock, then thrust two metal fingers into Steve's ass as he bent down and started sucking him. Steve cried out, the warm wet of Bucky's mouth bringing him closer to the edge. “Oh fuck, oh Bucky, Bucky, you’re gonna make me come so hard!” Bucky moaned encouragingly around him, metal fingers massaging that spot inside him until he didn’t know whether to thrust up into Bucky’s mouth or backwards onto his fingers. Instead of doing either he ended up squirming restlessly, pleasure mounting, until, “Oh fuck, Bucky, _fuck_!” Steve cursed, coming hard down Bucky's throat. 

He felt Bucky swallowing around him, unable to look up from where his head was lying on the pillow. Then Bucky was crawling up the bed, leaning down to kiss him hard, and Steve licked the taste of himself out of Bucky’s mouth. 

They kissed until Steve started to giggle against Bucky’s lips. Bucky pulled back, looking down at Steve with narrowed eyes. 

“What?”

Steve smirked, and began humming ‘O Tannenbaum’ until Bucky smacked him in the face with a pillow.


End file.
